


The Weekend

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and his girl have a rare full weekend together. And they plan to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rare thing for them both to have a full weekend off. Beth had been ready for this all week. The kitchen was stocked with groceries, and she planned on turning off the phones. This would be their time.

Walking in, she was caught up immediately in his arms. “Hey baby,” Norman purred, kissing her before nuzzling her neck. “Been waitin for ya.” As she wrapped her arms around him, she moaned “Have you now? I've been ready for this all day.” His grin got bigger as he swooped her up into his arms. 

“Phone is silenced,” he growled, nibbling her neck roughly. “I want you now baby. I've been aching for you all day.” Her body landed on the bed, making her laugh. She had planned on putting on some lingerie to set the mood for them both. But this was better, so much better. Her hands shook as she stripped away her clothes, seeing his eyes heating as he tugged his own off. “Want you under me. Wanna hear you scream.”

His words flipped a switch in her. Whimpering, she sprawled out, leaving herself open to his hot gaze. He crawled onto the bed, moving like a panther stalking his prey. As he hovered over her, she brushed back his shaggy mane, smiling up at him. “Love you,” she murmured. His face softened, and he nuzzled her neck. “I love you, gorgeous.” Those hands that she loved so began moving over her body, tracing over her curves. When she bit her lip, her usual self consciousness showing, Norman made a soft shushing noise. “None of that, baby,” he murmured. “My goddess, you're stunning.”

She smiled up at him, her concerns slipping away. He always had that effect on her. Cupping his cheek, she slowly kissed him. The way they switched from heated to tender always moved her. Their love seemed perfect, any way they chose to show it. He brought one of her legs around his waist, slowly grinding and moaning “Beth… God baby…” Beth knew he would feel how wet she was, soaking wet after thinking about this moment all day. 

Without another word, he slipped into her, their groans blending in the air. She felt his facial hair rubbing on her skin as he nibbled along her shoulder. Those soft teasing nibbles turned into rougher bites as his thrusts deepened. Slowly he built speed, drawing out soft cries from her. “That's it, love, that's it,” he growled. That low growl tugged on the knot of arousal that was tightening deep inside her. “Norman… Oh… Oh god I…” Her words broke off into a scream as she came, her whole body shaking as she tightened around him.

He moaned, growling as he flipped their bodies. Now she was perched over him, staring down into those blue eyes that were dark with lust. “Go on, go on,” he whispered. “Ride me, go baby.” His words snapped her control. Her hips began rocking, watching as his jaw tightened. “Yeah, oh yeah. Love watching your body move over me,” he hissed. “That sexy body, can't get enough.” Rising up, he began biting along her shoulder and neck. She cried out, urging him on, and in response she scratched her nails down his chest, catching on his nipples. A loud growl left his lips, a low sound letting her know that she had made him pass the point of no return.

His hands gripped her hips, slamming her down harder onto his cock. She screamed out his name and felt her walls fluttering. “So close, oh Norman baby please, I… I… Oh my god! Oh god!” She came with a sound that was almost a sob, her mouth lowering to latch onto his neck. He growled when he felt her teeth on him. It finished him. He shot off into her, shouting her name. 

As they lay together, gasping for breath, Beth looked up at him, a tiny crooked smile on her lips. “Well I like our weekend so far,” she quipped, giggling. At that he snorted, lighting a cigarette before brushing her hair from her face. “Baby, we're just getting started,” Norman purred, sending a thrill surging through her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Permission to check phone?” Norman called out to Beth as she walked into the kitchen. Laughing, she shouted “Permission granted!” Even though they had agree that this weekend was just for them, the only exception was if Norman’s son called or texted. Soon he padded barefoot into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her. “I'm good,” he murmured. “No calls, nothing. Now I can focus on you, baby.” Then his face lit up, and he asked “Are you making fried chicken and mashed potatoes?” She grinned and nodded. “Just like you like, honey.”

With a kiss to the back of her neck, he murmured “You're so good to me, baby. I love you.” The gentleness made a tiny shiver pass through her. This man was perfect, and for the thousandth time she wondered how she was so lucky. “Why don't you put on some music and pour us some wine?” she suggested. “Your wish, my command, milady,” he intoned, bowing formally.

Soon the sounds of classic jazz filled the air. It was perfect to match the cloudy weather outside. The window that was open let in the cool air signaling that fall was near. When Norman came back in, she laughed at how the cat followed him. “You've got your shadow,” she teased, pointing to how he looked up adoringly, reaching as if to ask to be held. Norman's face softened, and immediately he picked the cat up, snuggling him for a moment against his bare chest. “Okay, Eye, lemme get our wine,” he finally murmured. He got the wine poured, handing Beth hers with a smile and kiss.

The food was ready and eaten in no time. They worked together cleaning up, an easy silence in the air. “Now what's the plan, love?” Beth asked as the last dish was loaded into the dishwasher. Picking her up, Norman carried her back into the bedroom. “Round two,” he growled, attacking her neck with the bites he knew drove her wild. As they landed on the bed, he slipped one finger deep inside her. “God you're wet,” he moaned. “So wet baby, I love it.” His hands moved the fabric of the shirt up, slowly revealing her body. 

“Wait a second.” Those words made her eyes widen. Was he really going to make her wait? Then she moaned as she saw what he held in his hand: the cuffs they had picked out together. With a grin she immediately moved her hands up above her head. “Yes sir,” she whispered, knowing how that would strike him. He growled, quickly yanking her shirt off before cuffing her. “I wanna hear you scream for me,” he whispered, dragging one finger down her body. “Yell my name baby, you understand?” Nodding, Beth moaned “I don't think you could stop me from screaming, baby.”

She felt his lips traveling down her body as his hand slowly parted her legs. “Oh look at you,” he purred. There was no other word to describe how his voice sounded. “So wet for me, aren't you love?” Whining, she shifted, opening herself more. “Only you, honey, only for you,” she answered. This seemed to be what he wanted to hear, making him slowly drag his tongue along her wet lips. Her hips bucked immediately, making his hand grip them. “Let me have you,” he moaned. “I wanna taste you baby.” He then fulfilled his wish, lapping and prodding with his tongue. When he added two fingers she was a goner. Screaming out, she bucked and thrashed, his name echoing in the room.

He watched her coming down from her high. With a proud smile, he kissed his way back up her body. “Mine,” he whispered, biting her breasts with an evil grin. “All mine, aren't you?” This question barely needs answering, but Beth still nods and pants “Yours, all yours.” At this he pushes into her, growling loudly. “God, oh god, how do you always feel so good?” Norman moans, starting to move at once. “I wanna hear you. Go ahead, scream.” She couldn't hold back, already bucking under him. “Baby! Oh god, oh god!” Her walls were fluttering around him, and she knew that all too soon she would cum. “Norman, gonna… Gonna… Oh god please! Baby yes!” Her release was almost explosive, making him growl. His hands land on the headboard, bracing as he pounded harder. “One more, baby, one more Beth,” he orders. “Cum with me, do it baby!” Her nails dig into her palms as she arches up, screaming his name. With that he came, shouting and jerking.

He barely could reach up, uncuffing her as they gasped for air. “God, love those cuffs,” he groaned. “You get them next,” she chuckled. “I love how you get when you can't touch me.” Whimpering, he mutters “Baby don't even talk like that yet. I need a minute.” She laughed, standing up. “I'll get the wine,” she purred. “You pick out a movie. We'll lay here and drink and watch movies till we fall asleep, okay?” Blowing her a kiss, he grins. “You're amazing,” he answers. “I'm yours,” she answered, slipping on his shirt and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up to the sound of soft rain against the windows. It felt like a perfect morning to just simply snuggle together. After coffee was made, Norman brought two mugs back to bed, handing Beth hers with a kiss. As she leaned against him, she asked “What shall we do today? Do we dare step out for fresh air? Or do we stay in bed all day?” He was nuzzling her, and for a moment he simply made soft noises against her skin. Then he pulled back enough to say “How about late lunch at that pub around the corner? We can eat, have some drinks, play pool. That sound good, love?”

She nodded, kissing his cheek. “Sounds perfect. You haven't let me beat you in pool in ages!” she giggled. “Hey, the only thing you beat me in is Scrabble, damn it!” Giving him another kiss, she teased “Like I said, you can let me beat you.” They laid together, chatting about nothing and everything, the way lovers who are best friends can do. It was a lovely easy morning, what Beth had hoped they would have. These moments were few and far between for them. Not that she begrudged him his work, but to have this time with him was precious.

After all the coffee was downed, she slowly managed to sit up and stretch. “Let me get ready, honey. Won't take long.” Grabbing her hand, Norman pulled her back against him. “Where do you think you're going, woman?” he purred, nibbling at her neck. “I was… Was gonna…” Her words faltered as his teeth worked over her skin. “You ain't goin anywhere, not yet,” he told her firmly. “What you are gonna do… Is cum for me, baby.” He slipped two fingers inside her, curling them just right to make her moan. “That's it, love, that's it. Cum for me, go ahead and cum for me.”

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she rocked against his hand, keening softly. As her body started to shake, he grinned, that slow impossible grin that always knocked her for a loop. “Do it Beth,” he whispered. “Give it to me.” At that Beth's head fell back, and she shrieked as she clenched around his fingers. Her release coated his fingers, and he pulled them from her with a slick lurid sound. “Perfect,” he purred, slowly licking those fingers clean. “Just perfect. Now,” he rolled her and smacked her ass, “now you can go get ready. I want you all nice and wet while we're out.” 

Crinkling her nose, she shook her head. “Oh really? And what about you?” Beth manage to ask. He winked, standing up and lazily stretching. “The best is yet to come, love,” he answered. “We'll be having more fun later, I promise you.” For a moment she couldn't answer, simply staring at his bare body. “You'd better keep that promise, Norman,” she finally whispered. “I need you to keep that promise.”

Soon they were on their way, walking down the sidewalk and enjoying the cool air that seemed washed clean by the earlier rain. The pub was only a few blocks away, a favorite haunt of theirs when they had the opportunity. After ordering sandwiches, Beth pointed to one of the free tables and winked. “Rack em up,” she ordered. “I need to defend my honor, Reedus.” He laughed roughly, shaking his head. “In your dreams, sweet cheeks.”

After a few plays, it was painfully clear that, as usual, Norman was wiping the floor with her. Once the sandwiched were eaten, they had started in on some whiskey and cokes. Beth had joked that maybe if she got him drunk, it might give her a chance to win. Unfortunately it only seemed to add to his skill, and take away hers. Then she noticed how he was staring, and it only made her jittery hands worse. The more whiskey he downed, the hotter his eyes burned. After four games, Beth knew it was all done for. Norman slammed down some money, and waved his hand. The bartender handed over the half drunk bottle of Jameson, and he stood, wrapping his arm around her. “We're going home now,” he growled. “Right now.”

He took one last drink from the bottle before they walked out the door. As they walked toward their home, he leaned down, starting to bite her ear. “Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?” he growled. “I'm gonna cuff you down to the bed again and make you scream till you're hoarse. Then I'm flipping you over, and taking you while you're on your hands and knees, begging for me.” In the elevator, he pressed her to the wall, his bright eyes lit up with pure lust. “I'm going to have you begging for more, even as you scream that you can't take any more.”

Once inside, he was as good as his word. He grabbed her, a hot kiss given that made her weak in the knees. His lips never left her as he walked her backward into their room, dropping her onto the bed with a feral grin. Without warning he reached down, yanking her shirt off roughly. “You'd better get rid of those jeans, before I rip them off.” His voice was low, but there was no mistaking that he meant business. Quickly she stripped away the rest of her clothes, watching as he peeled away his own clothing. The cuffs, left on the table from the night before, were picked up, locking her in place. “Hang on,” he grinned, parting her legs and driving into her. “We're just getting started.”

His thrusts were rough, making her cry out with each motion. Norman only grinned down at her, making sure her legs were firmly over his shoulders. “Take it, take it all,” he groaned. “You'd better cum for me, you'd better cum.” She screamed, hips bucking up. Release came hard, making her entire body flail. “We aren't done,” he spat, his hands holding onto her hips hard enough that she knew there would be bruises later. That idea thrilled her, making her scream again. “Do it! Do it Norman!” Beth shouted. “Make me cum again, do it!” He bared his teeth and jerked even harder, the bed creaking underneath them. “Don't… Tell.. Me… How.. To… Fuck… You…” The words were punctuated with harsh thrusts as she clenched around him again, screaming and cumming.

Her walls still fluttered around him as he reached up, uncuffing her and flipping her before she could react. “You really think you can order me?” he growled, slamming into her again. “I'll make you cum when I want, how I want. Do… You… Understand?” Her cries were muffled in the sheets as she came again and again. Soon he was shaking, trying to hold back. His hands came down roughly on her ass, making her jerk and scream again. “Please, please Norman,” she began pleading. “I wanna feel you… Please… Oh please baby…” He gripped her hips, thrusting deep once more and holding still as he came deep inside her.

Shuddering, Norman fell on top of her, starting to kiss Beth down her back. “Baby, oh oh love I didn't hurt you, did I?” he whispered. Immediately she shook her head, rolling slowly. “No, no honey. I loved it, it was perfect.” Grabbing the bottle, he took a swig before handing it to her. “Good, cause there's more where that came from.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued drinking together, swapping kisses flavored with the liquor. It was a combination that made Beth's head spin in the best way. Taking the bottle, she dripped a bit of Jameson onto Norman’s collarbone, licking, sucking, and biting as he moaned. “Love, you're teasing,” he growled. She laughed softly, biting just a bit harder. “And you know you love it,” she answered. 

He obviously wanted to flip her over, to take control, but the whiskey and hot desire made him allow her control. With a grin, she grabbed the leather cuffs, locking him in place. “Oh yes, you love it,” she purred, sitting back and watching as he hardened even more. “You're gonna be the death of me woman,” he whined, bucking up toward her. She slowly crawled over his body, kissing her way up along his chest. As she straddled him, her hips slowly rocked to tease against him by letting him feel how wet she still was. With a growl, he tried bucking, hoping to move her into the right position for him to enter her. All he managed was to tease himself more.

She watched him for a moment, then leaned down, biting his neck and down his collarbones again. “Mine, you are all mine,” she whispered, finally letting him slowly slip into her. Their moans of delight blended together. He began rocking his hips up, enjoying how the movement made her bounce over him. “Yeah, and you're mine, love,” he whispered back, heat burning in his eyes. “All mine, baby girl.” Hearing that tone made her whimper, tightening around him. In that instant she knew that, even with her atop him and the cuffs on him, he controlled everything. Realizing that made her bounce harder, screaming louder as she came.

With an amazing level of control and strength, he lifted to begin kissing and biting over her breasts. “Mine, god all mine,” he growled. “Uncuff me now, dammit. I need to touch you Beth.” She couldn't have argued if she wanted to. As soon as the cuffs were opened, his hands locked onto her, making her cry out again. He sat up, pulling her closer into a heated kiss. “All… Mine… Every… Inch of… You…” She screamed as he throbbed so deep in her, their orgasms blending into a blinding flash of ecstasy. He rolled their bodies feebly, and they curled up together and fell asleep.

Soft sunlight came in the window, waking Norman. He groaned, shifting and blinking. Then he saw Beth lying there, curled up in his embrace and snuggling closer. “Norman,” she mumbled, making him smile. Just as she was his first and last thoughts of the day, so it seemed he was hers. Softly he began kissing her shoulders and neck, loving the sounds escaping her lips. “Beth,” he crooned, moving one hand slowly to cup her gently. It seemed his voice and kisses were enough to arouse her, for she moaned and let her legs fall open, letting him feel just how wet she was. “Love… Beth…” As he whispered, he moved over her and pressed a kiss to her lips, causing her to respond by arching closer. As he wrapped her legs around him, her dark eyes fluttered open. In that instant he slipped into her, wanting to see her expression. She gasped softly, hands smoothing over his chest. “Baby,” she cooed, kissing him slowly.

This was different, so different than the lovemaking for the past two days. This was slow, intimate, an affirmation of love. As they moved together, whispering their affection, lazy orgasms built and released from her. He watched her fall over the edge one more time before allowing himself to follow. His hips jerked as he came, moaning her name as his head fell to her shoulder.

As breath returned and hearts slowed, she kissed him, letting his head rest over her heart for a moment. “Good morning,” she purred, making him chuckle. “Oh yeah, good morning,” he whispered with a sigh, rolling and pulling her against him. The cat finally jumped onto the bed, settling near their feet with a look of exasperation at their activities that kept him away. Norman brushed back her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. “I'll start coffee, love,” he murmured. As he slid from bed, he turned to look at her once more, smiling as he saw the marks from their lovemaking. Already planning where and how to mark her next.


	5. Chapter 5

As they snuggled together, sipping coffee and letting the cat curl up with them, Beth tried to keep from frowning. It was Sunday, and while they did still have the whole day to themselves, she knew that soon Monday morning would come. She'd ride with him to the airport, then go on to her own job. Their weekend would soon be over. “Hey,” Norman murmured, nuzzling her. “None of that now.” Somehow he always knew what she was thinking. “We have today. Let's enjoy it, love.”

Nodding, she made herself smile. “You're right. It's been fun having this time together.” As she nuzzled him, she let her hand trail down his body. “You want a little fun now, baby?” He groaned softly, lifting toward her hand. “Yes,” he hissed. “Please, please love.” She kept her eyes locked on his as she moved down. “Say please one more time,” she purred, nuzzling his hip. “God Beth, please, please.” Winking at him, she let her lips slowly cover the weeping tip of his cock, loving how he growled. She hummed around him and held onto his hips. She wanted to let him simply enjoy this. Her tongue worked along the underside as she bobbed, then let him go deeper. 

“Yes, god yes baby,” he hissed. “God that feels so good. Love your mouth, Beth.” Feeling him throbbing, she pulled away, salaciously using her finger to wipe around her lips. “You love my mouth? What else do you love, Norman?” Then she went back, taking him deep. “God!” Norman shouted. “Oh god, love how you touch me… God, deeper, just… Oh damn… love how wet you get. Love those sounds you make… Beth, love…” She could feel how he was aching, so ready for her. Suddenly he reached down, hands under her arms and dragging her up. “Now, need you now,” he growled. As he kissed her roughly, he rolled their bodies, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Wanna get so deep in you now.”

With one motion, he drove into her, making her scream out in ecstasy. “That's it, love,” he moaned, thrusting hard. “That's it. Take me, take all of me.” Her hands came up, feebly gripping his shoulders as she screamed “More, more oh god… Norman!” He growled with a triumphant grin as she began to shake. “Yeah, oh you like that don't you?” he whispered, biting her neck. “You love how deep I go, how I make you feel. Only you baby, only you.” With those words ringing out she came, screaming his name. He kept pounding harder into her, wanting to see her loose from pleasure. “Take me,” she whispered. “Please baby, oh god… God Norman I'm gonna… Can't stop…”

“Don't stop, Bethy,” he purred. “Just take it all love. God, need to feel you cum on me, Beth. Do it, do it, cum for me angel.” Her voice echoed in the room as she called his name. Watching her face finished him. With a few deep thrusts, he came, moaning her name as his body shook against hers. Holding her, he rolled them to their sides, not wanting to crush her under his body. Immediately she nuzzled him, almost whimpering as the aftershocks slowed. “Norman… Oh god, baby,” she whispered, kissing his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, smoothing back her hair. “I love you so much, Beth.” As they kissed softly, she sighed “I love you, I love you.” They continued laying together, talking softly as they watched the cat watching the birds. “I wish you'd leave him with me sometime,” she murmured. “I miss you so much, and when I'm here all alone I'd love to have Eye here.” He shifted, almost as if he was uncomfortable. “I miss you too, love,” he whispered. “I always miss you. I hate when we aren't together.” She gave him a look and teased “You're dodging the question about the cat, Norman.” It was almost comical to watch him squirm, his mind obviously working out something. 

Sitting up, he turned and reached down into the bedside table. “Yeah, the cat question will be answered in a bit,” he chuckled. He brushed back his hair before facing her with a warm smile. “Like I said, I miss you so much. I always miss you. I need you Beth, I need you in my life.” His hand opened, revealing a ring box, opened to show a ring, sapphire set in white gold. “I want you, I'm asking you to… To come with me, stay with me. Please, will you marry me, Beth?”

Her eyes filled up as everything registered. “Norman…” The sound of her voice was soft, the tone shaking. “Please say yes, Beth,” he whispered. “Will you marry me?” Nodding, Beth wrapped her arms around him. “Yes, oh yes Norman, of course I will.” He pulled her close, almost laughing as they rolled on the bed. “I love you, I love you so much,” he murmured. “I'm staying here a bit longer, I don't leave tomorrow. I'm staying till we know when you can come with me, Beth. I'm never letting you get away from me.” She kissed him softly, whispering “I don’t ever want to. It's you and me, you and me Norman.” Feeling a soft thud, Beth turned and giggled. “Well, and the cat.” He chuckled and winked at her. “You, me, the kid and the cat. One adorable family, huh?”


End file.
